Justice for Truth
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: I wrote this for English 10H. It's an adaptation of The Scarlet Letter set in the future. Be aware This is semibased on a true story. Dedicated to KayKay May.


This was written for final project grade for my English Class.We had to write a screenplay based on _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne.Be forewarned – This is semi-based on a true story, the only differences are that Kriza's real name is Krissa and Xeandrick was really Kayleia's father.

Characters:

Kayleia JukaniaA seventeen year old High school Junior with a secret.

Clu Jukania Kayleia's twenty-one year old brother.

Kriza Alinya JukaniaKayleia's one-year old daughter.

Eylin LinszThe forty-four year old mother of Clu and Kayleia

Jukania.

Xeandrick LinszEylin's second husband.

Drikelya AdeareKayleia's best friend.

James Alyssa BridgerKayleia's second best friend.

Juliard St. Christopher Kayleia's senior boyfriend.

Chessie DeaterKayleia's English teacher.

Jenna AnielisXeandrick's mistress.

-*-*-

# Justice for Truth

-*-*-

(Fade in to small town.Fly over houses.Stop on two-story school.Close up on sign.Reads "J. D'Angelo High School".Camera moves toward door and enters school.)

(Interior: silver lockers with computer DNA-identification locks.Electronic sliding doors, a la Star Trek: Voyager, are labeled for each class.Children, ages ten through eighteen, are milling around and talking.)

(Insert text: June 19th, 2199.New America, New Earth.Fade text into nothing.)

Girl:Come on, Kay!It's only a matter of time before Juliard and Eylin figures out that Kriza's not Clu's baby.If

Miss Deater could figure out that some things up, they will.

Kayleia:I know, Drike!But how the hell do I explain that Krizy's father is Xeandrick?He's my stepfather!

It'll be like have a brand on me.Everyone would see me as broken.(Plays with red hairband, which is around her wrist.

Drikelya:You wouldn't be branded.

Kayleia:I've brought shame onto my family and I've probably ruined my life.I should be dead.

Drikelya:No you shouldn't, and you better figure it out before they do.(Sighing) Later. (Walks away)

(Buzzer goes off, and the halls become vacant.Fade out.)

---

(Fade in as Kayleia walks into a white house.Places backpack on the floor, and kicks off shoes.Begins playing with hairband once again)

(Pan camera.INT. living room: blue couch beneath bay window.Sunlight coming in several windows.Blue carpet, white marble wallpaper.Several chairs placed randomly around room.Baby toys scattered around the room.INT. hallway: several doors closed.Pictures on walls.INT. Kitchen: Baby food on counter.Highchair, and bib near small table.More pictures scattered around.)

Kayleia:Kriza?Clu?

(Off screen: Laughter.)

Clu:In here, Kay!

(Kayleia walks down the hall.Pictures bring her back.)

  
FLASHBACK:

Young Kayleia:But momma!

Eylin:No buts, Kayleia!Go back to bed!

Young Kayleia:Yes momma.__

END.

(Turns corner and stops at bathroom.Leans against the doorframe.)

Kayleia: Hey, big brother.

(Clu faces his sister.)

Clu:Hello.I was just giving Miss Kriza a bath.How was school?

(Faces the baby again, and Kayleia walks over.)

Kayleia:Okay.Drikelya's trying to come up with something to tell mother.I personally would prefer to say nothing,

but I eventually want to take her home with me.

Clu:Well, I'd love to have her stay, but she's your little girl.Soo, can you tell me who her father is now?

Kayleia:I told you already.

Clu:No, you didn't, Kay.

Kayleia:(sighing) I can't tell you, Clu.You'd do something rash.

Clu:I wouldn't.

Kayleia:Yes, you would.(Looks at watch)I have to get going.

Clu:Ask mom again if you can move in with me.Just so I can feel better.

Kayleia:Why?

Clu:Yoo-hoo, Kayleia!I lived in that house!Xeandrick isn't a kind man.I really don't want to have to come get

you after he kicks you down the stairs again!

Kayleia:I'll ask.(Wraps Kriza up in a towel, coos at her.The child is asleep.)

Clu:(Thinking of her sudden likeness to the Divine Maternity) Thank you.

(Cut to green house.Big yard, swing set.Slow close up on the figure walking down the sidewalk.Touches face, looks at hands.Looks up in realization of reality.As if unknowing, begins to wrap hairband around fingers.)

(Begin playing Vivaldi's Siciliano.)

(Voice over of Kayleia.)

Kayleia:I was still a baby when my dad was killed in the ten-year war with Iraq, sixteen years ago.It took mother

ten years to start dating again.That's when she brought Xeandrick home.At first, it was all peaches and

cream, milk and cookies, what ever you want to say.Clu and I had no idea what we had gotten into, until the

night after they came home from the honeymoon.

Then it all changed.

(Opening credits roll.Background of clouds.)

Catherine M. Crown as Kayleia Jukania

Brenton Lanza as Clu Jukania

Morgan D'Angelo as Juliard St. Christopher

D. Amy Hunter-Calloway as Drikelya Adeare

Esabella J. D'Angelo and Monica F. D'Angelo as Kriza Alinya Jukania

**Justice For Truth**

(End credits.Stop music.Dissolve to J. D'Angelo High School hallway.Children running to lockers.)

(Move camera down hallway through throng of people.Two voices becoming louder.)

O.S. Kayleia:Clu's gonna find out.

O.S. Drikelya:Ya' think!

(Camera comes upon the two.They are leaning against the lockers, watching the younger children.)

Kayleia:I found something out about Xeandrick though. (she looks down at the hairband absent-mindedly.)

Drikelya:What's that?

Kayleia:He's got a mistress.

Drikelya:(shocked) Really?

Kayleia:Yep.

(A tall, blonde eighteen-year old walks over.He hugs Kayleia.)

Juliard:Hey.

Kayleia:(Smiling) Afternoon, hot stuff.

Juliard:So are you coming with me to see that new movie, or what?

Kayleia:(Sighing) Sorry, Jules.I promised Clu we'd hang out later.

Juliard:You and your brother.(Looks at her face and smiles) But I know you love him.I guess it's a requirement for

siblings.

Kayleia:(Laughing) Like you wouldn't know!

Juliard:My sister and your brother are extremely (emphasis on word) different.

(Kayleia's watch beeps.She looks at it, and turns to her locker.Places finger on lock, waits for lock light to go to green.Opens locker.Switches books, and turns back to friends.)

Kayleia:I'll see you guys later.(Kisses Juliard and runs off.)

Drikelya:(To Juliard) What are we going to do with her?(Stalks off.)

(Cut to the Linsz/Jukania home.Kayleia is walking in the front door.)

(INT.: Living room furnished with two couches, several chairs.Coffee table in the middle of the room.Fire is going in fireplace.)

V.O. Kayleia:Mom's car is missing from the driveway – but Xeandrick's isn't.He's home.

(A man walks down the stairs.)

V.O. Kayleia:Crap.

(She diverts her course and heads towards the kitchen.)

Xeandrick:Hold on, Kay-baby.

(Kayleia stops and faces him.)

Xeandrick:I missed you.

Kayleia:Strange.I didn't miss you, Stepfather.

Xeandrick:So formal.(Plays with her hair)

Kayleia:(Pushing his hand away) Well, that's what you are.And I'm only here to tell mother that I'm moving in with

Clu.

Xeandrick:(Angry) No.You are not!

Kayleia:Yes, I am!

(Xeandrick loses his temper and grabs Kayleia by her hair.He throws her across the room.)

Xeandrick:(walks over and kneels down in front of her) I own you.You do what I want.

Kayleia:(Dazed) Never again.

(Cut to dinner.Kayleia, Xeandrick, Eylin, Kriza, and Clu are seated and eating in silence.)

Eylin:So how was everyone's day?

Kayleia:(Eyeing Xeandrick) Fine.

Clu:It was okay.

(Eylin smiles, and continues eating.There's a knock on the front door.Eylin gets up and walks over.She opens the door and comes face to face with a young woman.)

Eylin:May I help you?

Woman:I'm looking for Xeandrick Linsz.

Eylin:(Suspicious) Xeandrick!

(Xeandrick walks over.)

Xeandrick:Jenna?What are you doing here?

Jenna:I came to talk to your wife.

Xeandrick:About what?

Jenna:About us.

Xeandriek:What about us?

Jenna:(Turning to Eylin) I'm so sorry.We had an affair.

Eylin:(Shocked) What?

Jenna:We had an affair.And Kayleia, honey, I'm so sorry for what he did to you.

(Jenna shakes her head and walks into the sudden downpour.)

Eylin:I want to know everything – now!

(Close up on Kayleia.Head down in hands.Tears.)

(Cut to Kayleia's bedroom.All lights off.INT.: White sleigh bed against left wall.White desk, chair, and dresser on right wall.)

(Run camera along dresser top.Pictures: Clu and Kriza.Clu and young Kayleia.Family before Jerri Jukania's death.Kriza.Drikelya, James Alyssa, Kayleia.)

FLASHBACK:

(Hospital room.Kayleia holding Kriza.Drikelya and Jamie Lyssa standing at different points in the room.)

Drikelya:Who's the father?

Kayleia:(sniffling) Give ya' three guesses.

Jamie Lyssa:It's Xeandrick, isn't it?

Kayleia:(quietly) Yes.

END.

(Close up on form in bed.Lightening flash illuminates room.Zoom in on hairband.)

(Off screen: Screaming.)

Eylin:GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Xeandrixk:But, honey…

(Lightening flash.Kayleia crying.Fade out.)

(Fade in.Overhead shot.Kayleia laying in the grass.Drikelya on left and another girl on right.)

Drikelya:So she knows now.

Kayleia:Yup.

Girl:She go haywaire?

(Move camera from overhead to side.)

Kayleia:(prop up on elbow) Jamie Lyssa, my mother is famous for going haywire.

Jamie Lyssa:Good point.

Drikelya:So I assume that Kriza's coming home.

Kayleia:Later.Once he's gone.

(Off screen: Car starting.)

(Drikelya gets up.Dusts off.)

Drikelya:Come on.

(Kayleia gets up, followed by Jamie Lyssa.Both dust off in the same fashion as Drikelya.All three walk in the back door of the house and proceed to walk to the front of the house.They peer out the front windows.)  
(Several boxes and suitcases are situated by a silver Shelby GT 5000.Xeandrick is busily packing said car.He finishes after a few moments, and looks up.He looks at Kayleia.)

(Move camera from close up of Xeandrick to close up of Kayleia.Kayleia looks away.)

(Switch back to Xeandrick.Sighs, and walks to driver side door.Opens door, gets in, and puts car in reverse.Pulls away from house.Begins to head down street.A silver greenPorsche speeds down street and collides with Xeandrick's car.)

(Close up on Kayleia's face.Shocked expression.Slight hint of smile.)

(Cut to Kayleia sitting on the steps of her school.Drikelya on left, Jamie Lyssa on right.)

(Insert text: July 19th, 2199.)

(Voice over.)

Kayleia:Xeandrick is dead.The spectre of horror in my life has been destroyed.I used to dream about it.About

the most painful way for him to die.Well, first it was my death I would dream of, but I digress.I think I

got what I wanted.He died of internal hemorrhaging.At least that's what the doctor told Mother.But the

strange thing is I have had no pleasure for his death.Just remorse.I feel that he died before he could be

remorseful for his misdeeds.Maybe he was.Maybe that's why there were cuts on his arm.Ones that had

been self-inflicted, or so I was told.He knew his crime.So Iguess now he's paying for it.

I got my justice for truth.

(End V.O.)

Drikelya:(smiling) C'mon, girls.I think we have a prom to go get ready for.Juliard is gonna be so in love with you

tonight.

Kayleia:(linking arms with the other two) Life is back to normal.

Jamie Lyssa:Well, everyone else is back to normal, but you, my friend, are still batty.

Kayleia:Am not!

Jamie Lyssa:Are too!

Drikelya:Don't make me separate you two!

  
(Fade out.All three laughing.)

(Credits.)

~~*~~

For Kay-Kay May

~~*~~

Semi-Based on the true story of the short life of Kayleia May-Anne Bridger.

Adapted for modern day from _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne.

Young Kayleia:Eve Teresa "Tracie" D'Angelo

Mary Rebekah "Bekah" D'Angelo

Director:Katie Gabrielle Efthimiou

Executive producer:James-Alyssa E. C. H. D. Bridger

Producers:Lauren-Alyssa E. E. C. C. Bridger

Catherine M. Crown

Casting:D. Amy Hunter-Calloway

Costuming:Cassandra S. Eve Zimmerman

Ireland R. Angel

Grips:Matthew Bridger

Jordan Riley

Brighton Clifton

Calye Shoemaker

Cameramen:Patrick Meehan

Nikolai Pavlik

Nickolas Noellesen

Computer FX:Xan Noellesen

Aurora Carre

Driver of Porsche:Christopher H. Efthimiou

Set Designers:Quinn Charlotte Altson

Erin Conover

Donut guy:Paul Luizza


End file.
